


hey there castiel

by casnovak



Series: hey there... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Megstiel - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg can't help but put out her feelings for Cas...er Clarence, in the form of a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey there castiel

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of the Plain White T's "Hey There Delilah" in the perspective of Meg. I'll soon post a Castiel version of the song :)

Hey there Castiel  
I hope to see you feeling well  
You're an angel, I'm a demon  
Could you save me from this hell?  
Just you and me  
Sometimes I feel so lonely  
Just you and me  
  
Hey there Castiel  
I hope that you don't ever mind  
When I call you my own unicorn  
I want you to be mine  
'till the end of time  
I promise you we'll both be fine  
Yeah you and I  
  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, this waiting's killing me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, this waiting's killing me  
Hurry, Clarence please  
  
Hey there Castiel  
Do you remember what you said?  
The thing about the pizza man  
The time that we would spend  
Just you and me  
I hope that day is one we'll see  
Just you and me  
  
You talked and talked and talked about  
The furniture that we would move  
We'd both yell and scream and shout  
Oh the things that I would do for you  
I'd give my life to be with you  
Only you  
  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, this waiting's killing me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, this waiting's killing me  
Hurry, Clarence please  
  
Spread your wings and grip me tight  
Keep me safe from the cold night  
I don't think that I could take this anymore  
The feeling that I get inside, when you stare right into my eyes  
I don't know how I lived without you before  
You took a chance and you rebelled  
You locked heaven, and now comes hell  
I knew that you'd be able to escape  
all of that pain

  
Hey there Castiel  
I know that you are feeling well  
You're an angel, I'm a demon  
And you saved me from this hell  
Just you and me  
  
In between your arms is where I'll be  
Wanna feel your body against me  
  
Hey there Castiel  
Do you love me?  
  
Let's both be free.  
  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, this waiting's killing me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, this waiting's killing me  
Hurry, Clarence please


End file.
